


In the Garden

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Romance, Slytherin, The Quidditch Pitch: Slytherin Common Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-27
Updated: 2006-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Narcissa Black melts--despite the chill in the winter air.





	In the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Part of my [HP ABC's](http://se-fics.livejournal.com/17783.html). C - Cold. Dedicated to [](http://onezeronothing.livejournal.com/profile)[**onezeronothing**](http://onezeronothing.livejournal.com/)  
Thanks to [](http://reddwarfer.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reddwarfer.livejournal.com/)**reddwarfer** for looking this over.  


* * *

Narcissa smiled as she walked through the garden--most definitely her favorite part of her family's home. Even now, in late December, their garden was far more _alive_ than any other in the area.   
  
A cold breeze swept by, making Narcissa wish she had grabbed her cloak before coming outside, but the party was utterly boring and she needed to escape for just a bit. She clutched her thin shawl to her body, hugging herself for warmth. Just then a heavy cloak fell around her shoulders. Narcissa spun around and gasped.   
  
"I beg your pardon; what exactly are you doing?"  
  
"You looked so cold, forgive me if I'm being too familiar."  
  
Narcissa ran her eyes over the young man before her. Her mind automatically went through the usual check list. _Pure Blood? Check. Neatly groomed? Check. Dressed impeccably? Check. Good looking? Double check!_ Although she knew all of this very well.  
  
He bowed his head respectfully. "Your parents have a lovely home. The party is--"  
  
"Boring as all hell," Narcissa offered, somewhat bitterly.  
  
Lucius' closed mouth smile showed that he agreed, but was too polite to say so… Narcissa liked that.   
  
"The garden is lovely."  
  
" _That_ I'll give you. My sister Andromeda has a heart for gardening. Now that she's out of school, she tends to it year round. If you think it's lovely now, you should see it in the summer time."  
  
Lucius stepped closer to Narcissa, leaning his mouth toward her ear. "I'd like that."  
  
A chill of a different color ran down Narcissa's spine. She was excited and nervous as well. For one thing, she'd never had a boyfriend. It wasn't as though she didn't have plenty of offers, but none of the boys her age fit her strict criteria. Lucius Malfoy was a year ahead of her in school, also Slytherin, of course. There were many days when she found herself gazing at him across the common room or Great Hall. They hadn't really communicated past an exchanged smile now and again, so the thought that he was not only at her home, but seemingly flirting with her had the butterflies in her stomach doing back flips.   
  
"Why aren't you inside with the others?" Narcissa snapped, immediately regretting it. This was a downfall of hers--whenever she was nervous, she tended to take her frustration out on the wrong people.   
  
Lucius didn't seem put off in the least, however. He smiled quite charmingly. "My parents and I only just arrived. Your mother suggested that I would most likely find you _wandering through the garden_. To my fortune, she was correct."  
  
Narcissa was happy that it was dark, for she knew she must be blushing. She would not want Lucius Malfoy to think her some silly little girl. He lifted her chin and looked deeply into her eyes. She wondered if he had any Veela blood in his line. He was just so enthralling. Narcissa melted under his gaze.  
  
"You're quite beautiful, Narcissa."  
  
"I'm--" she shook her head in disbelief-- "what?"  
  
Lucius smiled a crooked smile that oozed confidence and sex appeal and made Narcissa's knees go weak. He took hold of her hand. "It would be my honor if you'd consider spending the day with me tomorrow. We could have lunch in London. I know the most charming little bistro. I'm sure you'd love it."  
  
"Love it… yes… I'm sure."  
  
"Is that a yes then?"  
  
"YES! Er… that is… lunch tomorrow sound lovely, Lucius."   
  
Lucius chuckled at the enthusiasm which Narcissa hadn't quite meant to reveal, then brought her hand to his lips. She sighed dreamily despite herself as his lips gently pressed against her skin.   
  
Offering his arm to Narcissa, Lucius nodded toward the house. "Shall we? It is rather cold out here."  
  
Narcissa slipped her arm through Lucius', allowing him to lead her back to the house, although, at that moment, she was anything but cold.


End file.
